The Domination: The Little Sister's Turn
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Direct sequel to Bogey654's "The Battle, the Result and the Domination": First, Ivy had a go with Sophitia, and here, Cassandra gets it! Futa!IvyxCassandra, absolutely no children allowed. Read'n Review! That's an order!


**The Domination: The Little Sister's Turn**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

"Please, Lady Valentine! I'll do anything to know my sister's whereabouts!" Cassandra said, putting an open hand over her heart, a distraught look on her beautiful face.

Ivy's purple-painted lips curled upwards in a sly grin. She put her gauntlet-covered hand on her hip and shouldered her snake sword.

"Anything, lass? Are you sure~?" She purred. Cassandra blinked twice and her face took on a slightly worried expression as she realized what she might've done by her bold claim.

"I…I…" she hesitated for a moment, taking a step back. However, her resolve could not be swayed, so she took two steps towards Ivy, steeling herself.

Resolute, bright-green eyes stared determinately into their playful blue counterparts. "Yes, Lady Valentine. I'll do…_anything_ to know what became of my sister, Sophitia."

Ivy grinned. Victory was hers, and she barely even had to lift a finger. The Greek girl had sealed her fate…but Ivy was sure the cute blonde would enjoy the deed, yes.

In just a few strides of her long, powerful legs, Ivy stood right before Cassandra, staring right into the blonde's eyes, seeing resolve, fire and just a little hint of fear in those green orbs of hers.

"Very well, Little Alexandra. I'll tell you all I know about your sister and Soul Edge…as soon as I'm done with you~" She purred, bringing her gauntlet-covered hand to cup Cassandra's chin, making the girl gasp in surprise and cringe a little bit.

"It's Ok, lass. You'll enjoy it, I promise~" She whispered in her sexy British drawl and then, leaned down to capture Cassandra's light-pink, delicious-looking lips into a hot, deep, demanding kiss.

Cassandra's eyes widened in utter shock and surprise as the British noble all but ravaged her mouth with her plush lips and hot, wet tongue, caressing every inch of the surprised Greek's oral cavity.

Cassandra stood still for a good few seconds, but then, realization dawned on her. She now knew what Ivy wanted.

Well, this wasn't the worst Cassandra had it mind. It could've definitely been worse…and she'd be lying if she thought she didn't yearn for an experience like this…but she wanted it to be with…_somebody else._

But still, this might just be a very pleasant, exhilarating experience, so Cassandra decided to silence her pride and just go with the flow.

And so, her mind made up, Cassandra closed her eyes and allowed Ivy to kiss the soul out of her, feeling her body get a little hot with each passing second.

Eventually, Ivy pulled back from the kiss, complete with a wet "chu~!" sound and a thin string of saliva keep their lips united for a few seconds. Ivy panted slightly from the hungry smooch, and so was Cassandra.

They stared into each other's eyes. Ivy now saw desire and willing submission in Cassandra's bright green depths. Yes, this would do nicely.

Lady Valentine leaned back in, yet did not kiss Cassandra. She stopped half-way there. Cassandra looked at Ivy's beautiful face, and then back down to those purple-painted, delicious lips.

The Greek then closed her eyes again, leaned up and met Ivy in a new, long, sensuous kiss.

Their lips moved together, slowly, in perfect sync. Tongues moved across and in-between luscious lips, dancing with each other in a battle for dominance in each other's mouths. These caresses brought out a lovely cacophony of sounds from the two ladies, swallowed by the kiss; soft moans and sighs.

Ivy kept her eyes half-lidded, looking at Cassandra's beautiful, blushing face, her brows furrowed cutely, focused entirely on kissing Ivy. The British noble smiled into the kiss and closed her eyes, returning Cassandra's kiss in full, feeling her body soon begin to grow warm.

Meanwhile, their hands certainly didn't stay idle, no. The smaller woman's arm glove-covered hands went around Ivy, at the small of her back and one of her plump, malleable ass cheeks, cupping and squeezing it. Cassandra even slapped the taut yet yielding flesh, making Ivy squeal and break the kiss.

"Ooohhh~! So, it's going to be like that, eh Little Alexandra?" Ivy smiled and Cassandra returned the smile with a cheeky grin of her own. Her reward was both of Ivy's hands circling her and cupping Cassandra's gorgeous, skirt-covered, heart-shaped ass. The Greek blonde squeaked like a little mouse and then, buried her head in Ivy's marvelous cleavage as the noble began to knead, squeeze, playfully slap and overall grope Cassandra's tight little arse.

Judging by the sounds the younger woman was making, such as content sighs, soft moans and coos, Ivy knew that sweet behind was definitely Cassandra's greatest asset. Oh, the fun they would soon have…

Ivy then stopped and took a step back from Cassandra. The British woman stood tall and proud, her arms covered under her amazing, string-covered breasts.

"Ok, lass. Strip. Take it all of~ Except these~" Ivy commanded, putting and running her hands over Cassandra's arm gloves and the top of her thigh-high boots. The younger woman blushed hotly and looked away, embarrassed, yet she nodded and quickly stripped off the main parts of her outfit.

Cassandra now stood before Ivy, cupping one arm under her lovely breasts, (slightly smaller than her big sister's) pushing them up and showing how erect her bright pink nipples were. Her other hand meanwhile moved around her crotch, undecided whether or not to let Ivy see her neatly-trimmed tuft of blonde public hair over her mound, and her blushing womanhood.

Ivy examined the girl, complete with a hand cupping her chin.

Compared to Sophitia, who was all about voluptuous, soft curves and a motherly look to her; Cassandra was definitely a warrior, with her nubile, well-chiseled body, like a bronze statue.

Yes, the Alexandra sisters were two perfect specimens of the ideal female beauty. Ivy couldn't wait to show Cassandra her "little" surprise downstairs.

Ivy then moved in, kissing Cassandra soft and long again, and this time, her hands went to the girl's lovely breasts and straight down to her slightly wet pussy; her gauntlet hand landed on the girl's chest and her other hand went to cup and caress the wet labia between Cassandra's legs. The Greek gasped and then, moaned into the kiss.

While the blonde squirmed under Ivy's touch, her own hands went to the silver-haired woman's amazing chest, shrugging down the flimsy strings that barely covered the British lady's assets. Cassandra's hands then went to work on those marvelous globes of flesh, kneading, squeezing the breasts; a perfect fit for Cassandra's glove-covered hands.

Of course, this attention on her enormous breasts also brought out some delicious sounds from Ivy, making Cassandra break the kiss to see Ivy's flushed face, her eyes closed in bliss, her lips pouty as she cooed, sighed and moaned softly under Cassandra's ministrations. The girl smiled proudly at her little victory.

Yet, Ivy didn't forget about her own hands on Cassandra's chiseled body. She pinched and twisted the nipples on the lovely, perfectly perky breasts, making Cassandra cry out in delight, and Ivy could feel her hand between Cassandra's legs getting wetter and wetter by the second as she spread the girl's lower lips apart like a butterfly spreading its wings, and dipping her middle finger inside Cassandra's fleshy, velvet-like depths.

The Greek warrior maiden threw her head back with a loud cry as Ivy penetrated her pussy and quickly adding two more fingers to stretch and fondle Cassandra's core, using her thumb to draw little circles on the girl's clit.

Of course, Ivy soon found out Cassandra was, indeed, a virgin as her fingers came into contact with that small barrier inside Cassandra's pussy. The girl's eyes shot wide open (when had she closed them?) upon feeling the friction, and she looked at Ivy, terrified that she might…

"It's Ok, lass. It's Ok. I understand you're saving yourself for somebody special. That's very sweet of you~" Ivy whispered reassuringly, kissing Cassandra's forehead. "Don't worry. Not even I would do such a thing to a fair maiden."

Cassandra sighed in relief, and then, pleasure as Ivy continued to play with her pussy, and soon, Cassandra couldn't handle the intense pleasure Ivy was giving her, and let out a shuddering sigh mixed with a moan as she orgasmed on the noble's fingers, a small gush of liquid coating the long digits in her love juices.

Ivy gently lowered the girl to her knees, taking her fingers into her mouth and sucking on them to taste Cassandra's fluids, and she even left some for Cassandra as she tilted the girl's head up and put her fingers in t he girl's mouth, who sucked on them greedily, enjoying the taste of her own juices.

"Hang in there, lass. We're nearly done. There's a couple of more things I want to do, Ok~?" Ivy purred. Cassandra nodded, blushing hotly.

It was time.

Ivy gave Cassandra a soft, quick kiss and then, stood to her full height, turned around and undid the crotch section of her outfit while Cassandra stared at her thong-covered ass in desire and slight confusion, wondering what Ivy was doing.

The British woman then turned her head to look at Cassandra, grinned and then, turned around, holding her hard, 6-inches-long "surprise" in her hand.

Cassandra's eyes shot open wide as saucers and her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, completely in shock and confused, seeing Ivy's penis, hard, throbbing, and pointed straight at her.

Ivy chuckled and slowly rubbed herself before Cassandra's face, readying herself.

"So? What do you think, lass? Have you ever seen one of these~?" She purred, and Cassandra momentarily looked up at her in confusion, blinking twice and then, looking away, blushing in embarrassment.

"N-No…I've…I've never seen a naked man…much less a woman with a…a…" She stuttered, looking at Ivy's cock as if entranced. Ivy chuckled heartily.

"Well, we're nearly there, Little Alexandra. I'll soon tell you everything I know about your big sister, Ok? Now, come on, go ahead. Touch it. It won't bite~" Ivy encouraged. Cassandra nodded.

The girl reached her hand out to gingerly touch the head, covering it with the palm of her hand, softly rubbing the thick glans, making the shaft twitch and Ivy let out a contented hum.

Feeling like she was doing something right, Cassandra moved her hand and wrapped her fingers around the shaft, rubbing it back and forth, grasping and moving it in different directions, looking at every inch of the meaty pole, almost marveled by it. Of course, Ivy let out different, encouraging sounds. Cassandra thought she was definitely doing something right, very right indeed.

Soon, she felt Ivy's hand touch her blonde head of hair, petting her like a good puppy. Ivy then cupped Cassandra's soft cheek.

"Ok, Little Alexandra, you're doing great~ Now, let's take it up a notch, hm? Go ahead, kiss it, give it some love, will you~?" Ivy purred. Cassandra looked up at her and back down at Ivy's girl-penis, looking at the hot pink head, seeing some pre-cum leaking from the cleft in the middle. She nodded.

Cassandra slowly, hesitantly, leaned in closer to Ivy's cock, but eventually put her lips on the head, giving it a little kiss, making it twitch, and making Ivy gasp. The Greek warrior began to plant little kisses all over the engorged flesh. Cassandra soon found she liked the unique taste of Ivy's cock, and began to use her tongue a little bit, running the tip of it in swift strokes along the sides and undersides of the British woman's penis.

"Mmmhmmm~! Yes, yeees~ You're doing great, lass. Now…say ahhh~!" Ivy cooed, and Cassandra obeyed, looking up at Ivy with her mouth as wide open as it would go. She even made the "Ahhh~" sound, and Ivy guided her girl cock into Cassandra's waiting mouth, sliding her meat pole all the way into the girl's hot, wet oral cavity, making the blonde choke just a little bit. "Mmmhmmm~! Yes! Now, suck on it, Little Alexandra~ Make me feel good!" Ivy commanded with a deep, guttural growl.

Cassandra made an affirmative noise, which made Ivy's penis twitch inside her mouth due to the vibration of her voice, and began to bob her head back and forth on Ivy's she-cock, putting her hands on Ivy's ass, grasping and squeezing the plump cheeks for leverage.

She sucked on Ivy's she-cock with her cheeks drawn inwards, pulling back so that only the head remained inside her mouth, and then sinking back down to take the entire shaft down her throat.

All the while, Ivy let out lewd sounds of satisfaction as Cassandra fellated her, bringing her hands up to her enormous breasts to grope and fondle them for some added pleasure.

So concentrated was Cassandra was on sucking Ivy off, she was surprised when the British noble reached down, grabbed Cassandra's head and pushed her off of her girl cock, now shiny and slick with the blonde's saliva, and there was even a string of it joining the girl's lips with the meaty head of the shaft.

Cassandra tried to get back into it, but Ivy chuckled and playfully patted the girl's cheek.

"Hah…hah, oh my, eager, aren't we~? Not so fast, darling. We're now at the main event, yeees~" Ivy drawled. Cassandra looked up at her in confusion, her big, bright green eyes hazy with desire.

"O-Oh…um…Lady Valentine, are you gonna…put it in me…? But, you said…!" The blonde asked in confusion. Ivy knelt down to give her a reassuring kiss.

"No, no, Cassandra dear. Don't worry. I'm not taking your virginity. I know you're saving it for somebody else~" Ivy winked at her. "I'm sure you'll get to see her soon, Ok? I want to try something new. Turn around~" The British woman explained, moving her finger in a circular fashion, motioning Cassandra to turn around on her hands and knees.

The blonde gulped nervously but complied nonetheless, adjusting her position on the grass below her, turning her back to Ivy and settling down on all fours.

She heard Ivy settle behind her, before the noble's hands landed on her beautiful, succulent behind, kneading and groping the soft, yielding cheeks, and then…Cassandra gasped in surprise and looked back over her shoulder at Ivy, whose wet, slick cock was now poking at Cassandra…not at her pussy, but at her other hole.

"L-Lady Valentine?! B-But…really?! That's…that's my…a-a…" She blushed hotly, unable to finish that sentence. Ivy's reply was a grin and a slap on the ass, which made Cassandra squeal in momentary pain…before Ivy's fingers spread her ass cheeks apart and the British woman speared Cassandra's asshole in one fell swoop.

Cassandra's cry of surprise and mixed pain-pleasure echoed throughout the clearing, causing nearby birds to fly off from the trees in fright.

Cassandra shuddered and tears sprung to her eyes as Ivy became settled inside her ass, and whimpered when the silver-haired woman slowly pulled back almost all the way out, but leaving only the cock head inside, and then ramming her penis all the way back in. All the while, Ivy let out guttural groans and long moans as her endowment was squeezed from all sides by Cassandra's anus, almost making her go crazy with pleasure.

Several minutes of this went by, with Ivy pumping deep and slow into Cassandra's incredibly tight ass, squeezing the cheeks with her hands, and at times grabbing Cassandra by the breasts and pulling her back-to-front to mash her enormous breasts against the blonde's back and turning her head to the side to kiss her passionately.

Ivy and Cassandra could feel it. They could feel their orgasms quickly approaching, as the pain in Cassandra's asshole had long since gone away to leave only mind-numbing pleasure, and she was bent over by Ivy, Cassandra even took one of her hands and began to touch her pussy while Ivy fucked her in the ass.

"Yes! Ohhh yes, yeees! Come on, Little Alexandra! Take it! Take it all in your naughty little arse! YES~!" Ivy shouted in the heat of passion, smacking Cassandra's ass back and forth, fucking her hard and fast.

"Mmmmhmmm~! Yes, Lady Valentine! YES! Give it to me…give it to me…fill me up! Mmmm~!" Cassandra herself snarled, completely caught up in the moment.

Ivy pounded away into Cassandra, her dick making wet and smacking noises she fucked her, Cassandra's pussy was drenched, her juices running in little rivulets down the top of her thigh-highs, her fingers working feverishly to bring herself to orgasm. Ivy loins were on fire, her girl penis felt like it would be torn right off by Cassandra's bowels…

In the end, the two lovers couldn't take the heat anymore and they screamed out in unison as their bodies were hit by simultaneous, earth-shattering orgasms.

Ivy bent over Cassandra as she emptied spurt after spurt after spurt of girl semen into the blonde's bowels, and Cassandra herself twitched and nearly convulsed with mind-numbing pleasure as she felt Ivy's sticky, hot seed inside her backdoor.

Completely spent, the ladies slumped down and to the side, going limp as everything went black.

-o-o-o-

Cassandra woke up to the warmth of a bonfire and the smell of stew.

The girl slowly opened her eyes and adjusted to the light of dusk. She knew she was naked, sans her thigh-high boots and arm gloves, but there was also a warm blanket over her.

Cassandra sat up on the mat she lay on and looked at her surroundings. She was still at the same spot she and Ivy had come across. Next to her was her outfit, neatly folded. A few feet away, there was a small bonfire with a pot of deliciously-smelling stew cooking over it.

"Huh…so…was it all a dream…?" Cassandra wondered aloud, bringing a hand down to her behind, gingerly poking at it. "Ow, ow, ouch! Ok, so I'm sore downstairs…Damn…So…it was all real…"

Cassandra sat there in silence, before she remembered why the whole experience started. The blonde panicked, grabbing at her hair, about to burst into tears.

"No…no! Damn it! Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT! Did she fuck me and run?! What the Hell?! Sophie…oh Sophie…I'm such a damn fool! Argh!" Cassandra shouted in dismay and frustration.

She pushed her legs against her chest and wrapped her arms around them, resting her head on her knees, sniffling.

She then noticed something out of the corner of her eye. There, in front of Cassandra's rut sack, which rested against a downed log nearby, there was a piece of neatly-folded paper with a small rock over it, most likely to keep it from being blown by the wind.

"H-Huh…?" Cassanda uttered and then, hurried over to the paper, knocking away the rock, picking it up and unfolding it, and then, reading its contents.

It was a letter…a letter from Ivy, written in fine ink and in her neat writing that had a high-class look to it, yet easily readable.

Cassandra's earlier dismay soon turned to absolute relief and joy. On the letter, Ivy revealed everything she knew about Sophitia's whereabouts, as well as Soul Edge, complete with a little note of "Race you to it!", which made Cassandra giggle.

And also, there was a personal note from the British noble.

"I had fun, Little Alexandra. I hope we meet again under better, more pleasant circumstances. Maybe you and your sister could visit me in England…because, really, I can't decide which one of you is better~

Sincerely yours, and a little sore, Isabella~"

Ohhh Cassandra could easily picture a cheeky, perverted grin on Ivy's face when she wrote that part.

Then, she realized, as a shooting star crossed the sky…

"Wait…She can't decide which of us is…better? Wha…?! That…why that Little…GAH!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_The Legend…will never die_

_~FIN~_

**Author's Notes:** Heads-up, Marines! Officer on deck!

(Salutes) As you were.

Man, I missed saying that. LOL

So…this happened. Bogey-kun, I hope you enjoyed it. :3 This idea came to me from out of nowhere as I was falling asleep last night, and it stayed with me after I woke up. So, I rolled up my sleeves and started typing away, and this is the result. ^_^

A direct sequel to Bogey654's "The Battle, the Result and the Domination", featuring some epic Futa!IvyxSophitia goodness. It's awesome and very nosebleed-inducing, I assure you. So, beautiful people, do go to Bogey-kun's profile and read that story if you want some more context for this little sequel. ;D

Now, as for the ending here…well, I'm challenging anybody here in this fandom to write a sequel to this! XD

So, have a nice day, boys and girls, and leave a nice review to let me know what you thought. Pwease? :3

Till next time!

_Semper-Fi! _Carry on!


End file.
